Nightmare Or Reality
by ShyDreamer91
Summary: (Takes place after season 3, character death implied) Stiles finds himself distancing from Scott and the others after almost committing mass murder, the nightmares continue for Stiles, blaming himself for Allison's death, Can Derek and Scott save Stiles before it's too late?


Nightmare Or Reality

Summary: (Takes place after season 3, character death implied) Stiles finds himself distancing from Scott and the others after almost committing mass murder, the nightmares continue for Stiles, blaming himself for Allison's death, Can Derek and Scott save Stiles before it's too late?

Chapter One

They had been too late, it happened so fast, everything seemed like a blur, watching as Allison fell down to her knees, Scott screaming her name, crying, sobbing, pleading for her to not leave them, not leave him.

Stiles could feel himself getting numb, the tears welling in his eyes as he tried to keep himself standing for being too weak, he could feel himself slowly dying as well, but he couldn't bring himself to care, he found himself falling to his knees as Lydia pulled away from him screaming for Allison, her best friend, the air was thick around them, Stiles felt as though he couldn't breath, it felt like he was having a panic attack, feeling colder with each passing minute as everyone around them cried for Allison, while Stiles was slowly dying himself.

He heard someone shout his name, before he took a breath and fell face first onto the concrete, he heard Lydia sobbing for him, calling out his name, telling him to not leave her too. He tried to stay awake, but exhaustion swept over him, as he went limp letting himself fall asleep.

It was cold, colder than he had ever felt before, besides the ice bath and the basement, it was so cold, his teeth was chattering, he felt someone wrap a blanket around him, he sat up straight, his breathing was heavy, he looked around in panic before he felt someone's hands holding his shoulders down. A calm voice echoed in his ear.

"Stiles, honey, relax, it's okay.." Stiles felt tears swarming in his eyes, he looked at Melissa who greeted him with a small but loving smile as she always did, as she always done. Melissa who treated him like a son, cared for him when his father couldn't, was always worried for him. A sob left his lips.

"I..I'm so sorry.." He finally let the tears fall from his eyes, after weeks, months of holding back. Melissa could feel tears in her own eyes, she hated seeing Stiles cry, she had tried so hard to protect him, along with Scott, but Stiles had fallen into the darkness before anyone could catch him. But this was Stiles, the one that would never hurt a fly, ever even if you begged him to.

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart," Melissa ran her fingers through Stiles's hair, reminding herself that he should take a shower soon, She felt Stiles lean into her touch, she remembered back at the hospital, when Stiles had called her mom, she had felt sadness but also pride, pride that Stiles thought of her as a mother, but sadness because she wasn't.

"N-No.. No it's not.. I..W-Where's S-Scott?" Stiles closed his eyes halfway, letting himself relax in her touch. "I..I need to.." Melissa shook her head, she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You need to sleep.." She murmured hoping that Stiles would listen to her this time. She hated seeing him like this, it was hurting her.

Stiles nodded slowly, he let his head fall onto her lap. "Y-You'll be here.. when I wake up?" Stiles said in a small voice, he reached out his hand, wanting Melissa to take it, she let the tears well in her eyes, she nodded and placed her own hand in his.

"I'll be here, I promise." She whispered she leaned down and kissed his forehead once more, watching as his chest started to even out, knowing that Stiles was asleep.

"How is he?.." Melissa looked up seeing Derek standing in the living room with worry on his face, he hadn't been there when Allison died, maybe if he had been he could have saved her, he could have saved Stiles, if only he had been there.

"He's.. suffering from lack of sleep, hydration, his skin is very cold, almost as if he's.. Melissa gripped onto Stiles's hand, Melissa didn't want to say it, no because if she said it, she couldn't bare to see the look on Scott's face as she would break the news to him that not only Allison died but Stiles did as well. No, Stiles was going to make it, he had to. She watched as the boy slept peacefully for once.

Derek stared at Stiles, really stared at him this time, he had been so caught up with his uncle, with everything else that followed it, he didn't realize that Stiles looked so skinny, so pale, so fragile, it made his heart ache at the sight of him.

"Why don't you go relax, get some sleep, I'll watch after Stiles. If anyone else comes here, he'll be fine I promise."Melissa looked down at Stiles, she ran her fingers through his hair before standing up letting Derek take her place on the couch, she gently placed Stiles down gently.

"Thank you Derek.." Derek smiled some he nodded and placed his hand on Melissa's arm. "Go sleep, I'll let him know you went to go see Scott. Spend some time with your son." She nodded before moving to cover Stiles up more with the blanket. She bit her lip nervously while grabbing her coat so she could head home.

"If you need anything..." She hesitated, not wanting to leave, Derek gave her a stern look before smiling a bit. "I'll call you, now go." She smiled before heading out of the Stilinski house.

Derek looked down at Stiles, watching his chest moved as he breathed evenly, he let his warmth surround Stiles, giving him some comfort, in the past year he had gotten annoyed by Stiles easily, the way he would use his smart remarks too get on his nerves, but Stiles had saved his life multiple times, not once did he even thank him. And yet here Stiles was dying slowly because they had been too late.

But Derek wouldn't let Stiles die, not now, not when he needed Stiles the most. He and Scott needed Stiles, even if the younger man didn't see that. He would prove to Stiles that he was needed, that he was welcomed, he made a vow.


End file.
